


Зеркало

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 2





	Зеркало

Дорогая, я так устала.   
Из раза в раз по утрам вставать.   
Каждодневно, за час до рассвета   
Крепкий кофе в себя вливать.

Дорогая, я так измучилась.   
Не могу себя в руки взять.  
Лишь с тобой ещё не окочурилась.   
Дай хоть раз мне тебя обнять.

Дорогая, я почти кончилась.   
Почему ты вообще со мной.  
Лишь взглянув на тебя — в слёзы бросилась.   
Ты не думала о другой.

Дорогая, я правда молиться  
Буду о счастье твоём.  
Но сейчас я хочу напиться  
Ведь не можем мы быть вдвоём.

Дорогая, ты здесь, ты рядом.  
Ты так близко, но так далеко.  
Нас с тобой нерушимым обрядом  
Поделило кривое стекло.


End file.
